Yinu's Mom
This article contains collected information from an unreleased product, and have not been finalized. Do not add anything else, unless you find official information. Yinu's Mother is the true 2nd boss of the upcoming game [https://nsr-wikia.fandom.com/wiki/No_Straight_Roads_(Video_Game) No Straight Roads]. Character Appearance The Mother is a giant red-skinned woman with a heart for a nose, and branches for hair. Her only clothing we see is her black dress. In connection to Yinu's character motif of nature, the Mother represents the tree, and she also provides the theme of security and safety for her daughter. In additional words, the thorn-thudded gate with a heart-shaped lock appears in the first phase. As the Mother becomes more infuriated towards Mayday and Zuke for crashing her daughter's concert, the environment around Natura Concert Hall transforms into a creepy, red-tinted forest, compared to the tranquil side of the nature theme of Yinu. Possessions *'Natura Concert Hall' - The central place of concert Yinu and her mother are located. *'Natura Botanical Gardens' - A line of gardens. Boss Fight Phase 1 The mother hides within the certain of the concert, she creates a gate with a gold lock in front of the player, you must destroy the lock while avoiding a bomb that will fall from above. Once destroying the gate is destroyed and enter the stage, the mother will pull Yinu and her piano up by the strings, in solo when Yinu, rapidly shoots out the Single Bar Note, She'll summon an eighth note which her mother will smack down creating a shockwave, you will receive small ammo notes to hit the piano wires that are attached in Yinu's piano, causing the Mother to wrap her arms around Yinu which is a way to hit her. Phase 2 Once you deplete some of the Mother's health, She'll wreck Natura Concert Hall and grow larger, while lifting up the ground with her red vines, she and Yinu will do the same thing as Phase 1 and 2, but instead in the solo, she'll smash the ground creating a shockwave and summons four pieces of ground to crash towards Bunk Bed Junction. Phase 3 It is unknown what Phase 3 would be like, but it seems that the Mother turns the arena into nothing but 9 piano wires with Yinu playing the piano in silhouette. Relationships Bunk Bed Junction ''Mother: I shall teach you brats a lesson in music!'' ''Zuke: But I have a Master's Degree in Fine Arts and Mus---!'' ''Mother: SHUT UP!'' Story In-Game Story Realizing that her daughter's performance has been interrupted by Mayday and Zuke, the mother takes action by shielding her and attempting to obliterate the duo from crashing her concert. As Yinu was directly hit for the final time by Bunk Bed Junction, the mother ultimately becomes angry and launches herself to smack the duo out, distraught of her daughter being hurt. Trivia * She's the only boss that wasn't an EDM Artist of NSR, unlike her daughter. * Early concept designs made by Ellie Yong show that Yinu's mother has yellow eyes. The final version of the game have not yet confirm her eye color, other than glowing white eyes. References Category:Characters Category:Bosses